Kamikaze Championship Wrestling
Kamikaze Championship Wrestling (WTF) was a promotional wrestling company promotion federation that was owned by KiD and the seven dwarves. It was open from the beginning until it closed. History KCW was a thing. The Rules KCW was built around twelve key rules: 1. The Key to winning matches to Roleplay (RP). In your RPs you do not mention the term "Roleplay", as this takes away a level of realism from the storytelling. To win the match, you must out roleplay your opponent. Out-RPing is a term that many people have different views on. In KCW, you do not out-RP someone by having the last word, writing a longer RP, or having more fancy graphics. It all helps, but ultimately it is the standard of the writing and narrative skills which will win you the match. The Enforcer assisted by the KCW management will decide who has out-RPed who, nobody else. Essentially, the rule clearly points out that the standard of narrative and writing will be what is judged on between superstars. For example, "the Key to winning matches to Roleplay" is a perfectly acceptable, and in many circumstances match-winning, sentence to use in a roleplay. 2. Convey realism. If you are a rookie, you won't immediately have an immense amount of cheers. If you have been beaten badly, show some effects of the beating. Lack of realism detracts from the quality of the RP and will be looked upon infavourably. You must make sure that everything you write about is likely to happen in real life. For example, two guys who want to prove that they are the best is utterly absurd, when in reality it's more likely that you will be kidnapped by a world champion, driven to an abandoned industrial estate and then murdered whilst a cameraman films you and beams the transmission back to the arena's giant screen, as it happens live. But not before KiD has beaten you up and ended the show standing victorious. 3. If you can't roleplay for any amount of time for a genuine reason, email me and let me know. If however you don't roleplay for a substantial amount of time then you will be either taken off the roster, or brutally fired. If you have a match, then you should roleplay several times for it, and also reply to anybody who RPs regarding you. If you can't be bothered to give up your life to write lots of long roleplays about a fake wrestler, fuck you and die. 4. Ezcodes are necessary in your RPs, in particular the changing of colors. If you are unsure how to do this then email me and I will be more than happy to help you out. However, first, check out the Ezcodes Help page which is good for Ezcode assistance. Ezcodes are vital in winning a match because nothing screams a pro wrestling winner like lots of pretty colours to use on a terrible piece of forum software that died soon thereafter. 5. You CAN'T attack other wrestlers in roleplays unless you ask them first. There is no leeway with this. If you use their character briefly then it is OK, but you cannot have them talking nor can you attack them. For example, if you have made a dazzling entrance, never give your opponent's reactions, it is not your place to do so. In brief, don't use someone else's character unreasonably. In fact, don't use them at all! It'll save hassle. But if someone complains about someone else using their character; be it an attack or a simple sentence spoken, then action will be swiftly taken. You should never attack a wrestler in your roleplay, because then who will KiD beat up at the end of every weekly TV show? 6. Do not get mad if you lose a match. Everybody has to lose sometime, no matter how good you are. Also sometimes losing is required for an angle that I am putting you in. So don't whine about losing, if you do so I can promise you that you will not go anywhere in this fed. In fact, whining about a match will probably give you a tremendous losing streak. 90% of matches will be decided upon quality of roleplays but 10% will be altered for angles. Anybody with any sort of problem with a match needs to email me and I will speak to the writer of that particular match. Don't get mad if you lose because either it makes sense in the story or you just suck. Really suck. I mean, you must be the absolute drizzling shits if you're so bad that you lose a match via being awful at writing things and then feel the need to be so upset over it that you have to message the owner to complain about it. Not just awful, but beyond awful. Famine in Africa-level awful. Worse than cancer and AIDS. Just beyond all human comprehension of terribleness. Seriously bad. Awful. Atrocious. Dire. Ungodly unpleasant. Nasty. Gruesome. Harrowing. Distressing. Disgusting. Horrendous. Hideous. Deplorable. Depressing. Unexcusable. An abomination that should never have been committed. Foul. Reprehensible. Revolting. Wretched. Loathsome. Despicable. Cursed. Heinous. Frighteningly alarming. Just the worst. But you'd never lose based on your roleplays and then call it "ridiculous. utterly ridiculous." So it's ok. 7. Whilst on the OOC board NEVER insult another competitor. This is quite possibly the most important rule of all. It has happened in the past, but from now on we will not hesitate to fire you for it. Don't insult anyone on a public board. That's what private messages were made for. 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 Who cares anymore? Fred fucking Willard For years, Hollywood heartthrob Fred Willard was blissfully unaware of the existence of KCW. This was the case until March 2007 when Willard was making love to a beautiful woman in a car he discovered around a derelict industrial estate. Whilst switching positions, Willard noticed that his huge testicles were smacking off of something harder than the usually firm by ultimately squidgy buttocks of the lady. When he looked down, he noticed the charred skull of former professional wrestler, Irish Shocka, who was murdered by former Irish Shocker, HaZz in June 2003 on live TV. Willard was so disgusted that he vomited into the open gaping vagina of the naked lady, so violently that any excess was forced down into the eyesockets of the dead wrestler's dead skull. This later became a running gag on The Jay Leno Show, with the role of Willard played by Leno, the lady by Stuttering John, and the skull by Kevin Eubanks who would play a couple of bass notes every time Leno humorously made a mid-vomit joke about Monica Lewinsky. Category:Federations